


Letters from Prison

by KingCroweOfCamelot



Series: Ending D [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Ending D, F/M, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCroweOfCamelot/pseuds/KingCroweOfCamelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of letters from Michael and Amanda revealing the story as they progress.</p><p>Franklin chooses a new ending where Trevor and Michael end up with life in prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Mandy

Dear Mandy.

I aint written a proper letter in my life but I might as well start now. I'm sorry that this week's visit got cancelled, I'm trying to be on best behaviour but some pricks are just asking for it.

I've been in isolation this week, and the officer says no visits for another month or two at least. Isolation is horrible because you're only allowed out of the cell for one hour a day. I almost went mad.

It turns out reputation counts for a lot in prison. Most people have heard of me. I'm known as Townley. It's good because most of the other inmates stay away and respect me, but it's bad because some are looking for trouble and want to challenge a big name.

Trevor's doing well - a lot better than me. I can't say much in writing but he's definitely made a few friends and plenty  more enemies. He's taken over this place and is running it like one of his business ventures. The gang members ain't too happy about that.

Just so you know, I got my hair cut the other day. It was getting too long. But the prison "barber" ain't exactly a professional, and only got one style they can do. Buzz cut. I look like I stepped straight outta 2000. I ain't looked so much like my old self in years.

Also the officer in charge of records and stuff says I put on 10 pounds in the last six weeks. I guess that's due to no tennis courts.

Tell the kids I love them and look forward to seeing them as soon as I'm allowed a visit. I spoke to the guy about extended visits where I come home for the day or we meet in those private rooms but he said that visits like that are reserved for non-lifers so they can maintain their relationships for when they come out again. He said he'd think about it though, so I ain't gonna get in any more fights just incase he can fit us one.

I hope you're doing well and ain't run out of money yet. Don't get anymore surgery because you're beautiful how you are.

Tell Tracey I'm thinking about her at college and I hope she's having fun but not too much fun. Tell Jim good luck with his job interview and I'm sorry I can't be there to help him, not that I know much about job interviews.

I miss you all every day and think about you all the time. Hopefully I'll see you before too long. Let me know how you are.

Love you honey.

Your fat husband, Mike


	2. Dear Michael

Dear Michael.

Me and both the kids are fine. Tracey says hi and wants you to know that she's did pretty well in her practice tests this week. She's well on track for a fantastic grade and I'm sure you're as proud as I am.

Jimmy did his interview and said it didn't go too well. He's not heard back yet, but sent in an application to the Bean Machine just incase he isn't successful. He sends his love. He really appreciated it when you mentioned him in that letter, I can tell because his eyes lit up. He misses you just as much as we all do.

I haven't got any more surgery, don't worry. I've started giving tennis lessons on our court to groups of kids, and Jim made some money by selling them cookies and juice. We're doing fine financially, only missing you.

I'm glad Trevor is doing well. Make sure he doesn't drag you into anything that could get you in trouble.

I think I'm going to arrange a visit for the 4th or 5th in two months and bring the kids. I'll confirm this closer to the time. Please don't look too rough for them or it will upset them even more.

Try not to put anymore weight on. You'll start to look like an orange in that jumpsuit.

Please stay out or trouble, for your own sake. I worry about you getting hurt or worse.

Please stay safe and remember what really matters. We all love you and miss you and send our hugs.

See you soon.

Your gorgeous, amazing, loving wife, Amanda.


	3. Amanda.

Amanda.

I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. I think I'm going mad. I wish I could be by the pool watching you model your new outfits with Trace tanning on a lounger and Jim trying to cool off in the shade. I miss comfy beds and whiskey. I can't remember the last time I wasn't surrounded by walls or bars either side.

I'm so proud of Tracey. She's growing up into a proper young woman. If I was there I'd give her a huge hug and treat her to an all day trip to the mall paid by dad.

I'm proud of Jimmy too. At least he ain't a kid anymore. Well done him for trying because that takes just as much effort as succeeding. He'll get it one day and it will pay off.

I love you so much babe. I'm glad you ain't given up on that tennis court yet. Still getting it's money's worth.

The only happiness in this place is the letters from you. Thanks for writing. Can't wait to see you soon.

I've got a hospital appointment tomorrow. The prison doc says I might got heart palpitations. Due to "stress and lifestyle factors". I'm guessing that's the redwoods and whiskey finally showing. It's probably nothing, but just to be sure they're taking me in. Maybe I'm just getting old.

I ain't got in anymore trouble and been keeping to myself. Trevor says I'm suffering from lifer's syndrome. Coming to terms with never getting out of this place. I don't get how he can stay so positive. He's thriving here.

There ain't much to talk about because it's the same thing everyday really. We don't do much, and lifers are at the bottom of the list when something does pop up. All the guys doing the jobs aren't staying for more than 10 years. It's so they can say they did something good with their time while they were in. Makes them more likely to get a job outside. But it means that there are no jobs for us. Pretty boring.

I wish I could come home, even for a few hours. Trevor says he can tell I'm pining. He's always calling me a miserable old man and the jabs about my weight have only got worse. His new nickname for me is blubber slug. He keeps calling me Cardiac Mike because of the heart thing. I'm gonna punch him one day.

Anyway, I hope you're great and looking as beautiful as always. Think about you a lot.

Give Trace and Jim a hug from me. Tell them I miss them and can't wait to see them. I'm back on the visit list so I can have three visits next month. Let me know if you're thinking of a specific day. Maybe you can come in on my birthday? I'd really love that.

Love you and miss you.

Michael.


	4. To my husband, Cardiac Mike

To my husband, Cardiac Mike.

I know it must be hard, but please try and stay positive. You know what you're like when you start overthinking. It isn't good for you. Just know that I love you and I'm thinking about you. You'll get over the worst of it. You're a strong man and we're all behind you.

I got a letter from the prison about the hospital appointment, but I haven't got one about any results. It's been two days now and not heard anything. How did it go? Please let me know so I can stop worrying. I will arrange a lawsuit if they aren't looking after you properly.

Tracey and Jimmy are both excited to see you. I didn't tell them about the hospital appointment, because you know what Tracey is like when she gets worked up.

She's still doing great in her classes, and has made a lot of new friends who you'll approve of. She's brought home a cute boy a couple of times. They've even been out to dinner together. Don't worry, I've done all the paternal questioning for you. He's called Mat, very nice and polite. Even called me ma'am. If they become serious I'll make sure you get to meet him.

Jimmy has finally got a job! He's cleaning up at the Bean Machine now. Small steps but at least he's gaining experience. Now all he needs is a girlfriend - his words not mine.

I've been thinking of getting a dog to keep me company. I think a dog like Lucky would be too much for me to look after on my own, especially as she was mostly your dog anyway. I was thinking of a pug - short, fat and ugly, perfect to replace you.

I'm joking of course.

I've put three photos in the envelope for you. There's our wedding one, the one of your 40th birthday meal with the kids and newborn Tracey. I'll send some more next time. Hopefully they'll cheer you up.

I miss you and hope you're okay. Let me know how you are.

Love you.

Amanda.


	5. Hey Mandy

Hey Mandy.

Sorry about the late reply. Turns out it was more than a palpitation, and I had a minor heart attack or something like that.

Everything's fine though, I stayed in hospital and now I've got meds to take every day to stop it from happening again. Don't worry because I'm fine. Just feel like an unhealthy idiot. Shoulda listened to you babe. No point in telling the kids though. Nothing serious.

Love you and miss you. Let Jim know I'm so proud of him and he's gonna go far if he sticks with it. Tell them both I'm so happy that neither of them are following the same path as me. I feel like I've achieved something as a dad now that my kids are such huge successes. Love them and more proud of them than any dad could ever be.

Tell "Mat" I'm gonna have to have a few words with him before he starts seeing my daughter. Tell him I'm serving 108 years on counts of multiple felony murder, avoiding capture and armed robbery. Tell him Tracey's Uncle T is in prison for drug trafficking, homicide, arms trafficking and all the other charges he got. That should remind him who's daughter he's messing with.

You should get a dog. Lucky was the best dog I've ever met, which I put down to A* parenting. If you get a lapdog, please for the love of God, don't give it an awful name. I don't wanna have to be telling people about Mr Tiddles or Rufus Montgomery De Santa VIII. Let me help you choose.

I can't wait to see you soon. I've been on my best behaviour for you. Hopefully it will pay off.

You didn't say if you could visit on my birthday? I checked with the officer in charge of all that stuff and he said it is a visiting day, so you could come. I'd really appreciate that.

I've also been allowed to spend more money at the commissary now I've got my visits back. Would you send dollars for this month? Please baby.

Thanks for the pictures. All the guys been saying how you're such a beauty and I'm lucky to have you. I gonna buy stuff to stick them up with so I can put them on my wall.

Love you so much. See you soon honey.

Your Mikey.


	6. Michael.

* * *

Michael.

I still haven't heard from the prison about your appointment. I'm fuming. You say you had a heart attack! I should've been informed and you should've gone to hospital straight away. This won't go by unnoticed.

I hope you're okay. You might be the world's biggest drama queen, but you played that down a lot. I could tell. This isn't something you can ignore, honey. You need to get help when something goes wrong. Promise me you'll look after yourself.

I did tell Tracey and James in the end. I thought it was only fair. But it means they're going to be extra worried when we visit, so please try to be as normal as possible for them. I don't want to think what would happen if they saw you in a bad state.

I've checked the calendar. We can definitely come on your birthday and I've already contacted the prison to organise it. It will be strange but it's the best we as a family can do.

I've sent money in a separate package for you. I wasn't sure how much so I hope it's enough. Tracey put in a $20 and Jimmy split his first paycheck to put some in. We're having to cut back on spending which is weird after 10 years of everything we could ask for. But we're managing and we've still got more than enough.

I've put three more photos in, one of newborn Jimmy to make it fair, us when I was pregnant and one of the kids which I took the other day. I'll send three more with the next letter.

I hope you're being honest when you say you're okay. I'm worried that you're lying. Please stay as healthy and as happy as you can.

Mat came round for tea. His full name is Matthew. He comes from a rich family with a condo out by Chumash. He's lovely and I'm sure you'll like him. They're both smitten and he'll do anything for her.

I haven't found a dog yet but Jennifer says her labrador is expecting. Do you think a lab is too much work for me? Hers is black, so it won't look like Lucky. I'm not sure..

Let me know how you are and if you need me to send anymore money. I'm always here for you. I love you baby, remember that.

I miss you and so do Tracey and Jimmy. They're looking forward to seeing you and telling you about everything that's happened.

Lots of love and hugs,

From your Amanda


	7. To the woman I call my wife

To the woman I call my wife,

Babe, I promise I'm fine. If it was anything else, I'd say. I ain't gonna keep you in the dark. I love you and I'm okay.

The money you sent was plenty! I only got spending rights of $20, so the rest is going for next month. Thanks to Trace and Jim as well, it was nice of them to put some in. Tell them I love them and I'm looking forward to seeing them soon.

I managed to get sticky tack, so I got a little collage of the pictutes going on by my bed. Might get into interior decor. Trevor's jealous because he ain't got anyone to send him photos.

Looking forward to my birthday now, and hopefully lots more visits to come as well.  Trevor's getting into more and more trouble round here. The gangs have turned against him and he ain't doing much to support his cause either. Obviously I cant say too much and I'm not a snitch, but I'm trying not to get involved.

I heard a rumour about Franklin, apparently one or two of the boys in here know bout him and his family. They say his mom died of an overdose when he was young and I remember him telling me something like that. But they heard that someone saw him and his mom walking in Vinewood, which got me thinking. I wonder if it's relevant.

I ain't sure about this Mat guy. I'm gonna have to meet him. Ain't no boy hanging round with my Trace without meeting me first. Get Jim to talk to L. He'll be able to find out about him. Put my mind at rest.

A labrador is a lot of walking of course, but if you're fine with that, there ain't nothing wrong with them. Go and look at Jennifer's puppies before you make promises and make sure you see the mom and dad. Don't bother if they got any medical problems. And don't let Jennifer's husband near you. He ain't a nice guy.

I was thinking about us the other night. And I want to say thank you. For everything you've put up with. I love you and  I'm so glad we worked things out before it was too late. You mean a lot to me and I came so close to loosing you. Twice. Hopefully it ain't gonna happen again.

Love you. Please don't file a lawsuit. I'm fine.

From the man you call stupid


	8. Dear Michael

Dear Michael,

I'm glad to hear you're okay. I won't file a lawsuit. Yet.

Please don't let Trevor drag you into anything. His problems are not yours. Remember that you are in a prison full of people who are just as strong as you, if not stronger. Be careful and stay safe.

Jimmy tried contacting Franklin this weekend, but he couldn't. He's going to L's house tomorrow to see what he can find out. I haven't seen Franklin since your trail but I'll keep an eye out. I don't think he still lives in the hills anymore. I don't know what I'd do if I ever saw him after what he's done to you and our family. If his mom is involved somehow, it just confuses the situation. Makes me more angry.

I've sent three more photos. One of Jimmy's first Christmas and one of us at the golf club. The third one is Trevor and the kids. You could keep it, or maybe give it to him if he hasn't got any others. Just a thought.

Don't worry about Mat and Tracey. He bought her a new necklace yesterday and she was delighted. I think he's serious.

Jim is asking about how Trevor's doing as well as you, of course. Do you think it's appropriate for them to visit him?

We're all looking forward to the visit next month and missing you immensely. If you need any more money, let me know.

Nelson In Naples was on the film channel last night. The three of us watched it all the way through for the first time. "The ships are coming in, but the walls will hold us!" I loved it. But Tracey still prefers Fame Or Shame.

I miss you more and more everyday, although life is slowly getting back to normal. Hope you're getting more comfortable and happy.

I know things between us were rough for a long time but seeing those men in our house trying to kill us really reminded me of what matters. I just wish we had more time before Franklin did what he did.

I love you and always think about you. Be safe.

Love Mandy


	9. To Amanda

To Amanda,

I'm gonna give the photo to Trevor. He's in isolation this week, so I think it'll cheer him up when he gets out. He got onto a fight with one of the gang members and shanked him. The guy nearly died but Trevor didn't get a scratch. There's talks about keeping him in isolation for months, or transferring him, or even sectioning him in an institute. Either way, it ain't good and I'm gonna be lonely.

I heard another thing about Franklin today. A guy said apparently he's got connections with the FIB. Of course, it could be the people I knew, but I was thinking it could be a connection similar to me and Davey back in Yankton. It would explain why we're behind bars and he's out with his mom who everyone thought was dead. Just a thought.

I know it's been rough for us. These years in LS ain't been kind. I feel mostly to blame for that, I know we all got on so well in our tiny cold house in Yankton, and I was wrong to think a big warm house would fix things when there wasn't anything to fix. I know that now. I just ruined things by moving us out here and I wanna apologise for the years we lost while I was pretending that money could solve everything.

Thinking about you and the kids constantly. Wondering if there's anything I can do. Anyway I can sort stuff out. But there ain't a way and there ain't nothing I can do. I'm sorry.

I'm glad my movie collection ain't going to waste. Let me know which one you watch next. Meltdown had a TV premier the other day. Me and a bunch of guys watched it in the rec room. I got extra credit round these parts now for making movies, although they were all asking why it says De Santa not Townley. It's takes longer to explain than you think it would.

Tell Jimmy and Tracey that I miss them so much, and I'm sorry for all the times I lost my temper and said stuff I shouldn't have. I've had a lot of - maybe too much - time to think and a lot of time to reflect on my own dad. I did my best not to turn out like him and hit you and the kids. And I didn't. But that doesn't make up for the times when I shouted or swore at them and I'm sorry. I love you honey.

You're the best wife that a midwestern hick, bank robbing liar, washed-up jock and daytime drinker could wish for. Thanks for everything.

Lots of love from Michael.


	10. My dear Michael

My dear Michael,

You sound depressed. Are you alright? There was a lot of emotional stuff in that letter. Just want to remind you that we aren't going anywhere.

Jimmy got back from L's house with some more info on Franklin. Apparently there are 5 figure transactions from his accounts to an unnamed FIB agent. Sound familiar? And he found some intel on his mom - apparently she's been in prison these last 15 or so years, not dead. This just thickens the plot.

I'm sorry to hear about Trevor, but if he's not going to behave in prison then there's no hope for him. Don't get into trouble, please. He might be your friend but he's not worth the misery.

Tracey says hi and wants you to know that she's passing her classes at the moment. She says she forgives you for everything, even if sometimes you were "like a total psycho". She loves you and always will.

Jimmy says he doesn't mind that you smashed his TV or murdered people. He loves you the way you are.

I know you have plenty of time to think while you're in prison, so I want you to think about this. Before we moved, we were a much more functional family. Money hadn't gone to our heads and we hadn't forgotten about love.  But the stress of the job was rubbing off on you. You wouldn't sleep, you slept with a gun, you were paranoid that we were all in danger and it scared us all. I was loosing my husband and the kids were loosing their dad. You moved for the right reasons - our safety and your sanity. 9 years down the line, things might have gone tits up, but we're both to blame for that. You made the right choice. Don't burden yourself with that guilt. Please.

I sent another photo. I could only find one, but I thought you might like it. It's you and the kids in front of the house when we first moved to LS. They look so happy and so do you. You can spot Lucky in the corner by the garage, the minute before she bolted and you had to run after her.

I love you. Don't doubt yourself. You've always done what was best for us. The visit is only 20 days away now!

Looking forward to seeing you finally. Amanda


	11. Manda

Manda.

I've got it. I understand what happened.

The way I see it, Franklin had to make a choice. Either sell us out or get sent down himself. They probably asked him to kill T or me, but he betrayed us because they had his mom. He exposed me and Trevor in return for his mom back.

God knows how. God knows why.

But Frank sold me at T to the feds.

I'm pissed off.

I'm furious.

I'll tell T as soon as he gets outta isolation.

Got to go.

Love to you and the kids.

Michael.


	12. Michael

Michael

That was short. Is everything okay?

I hope you read everything I wrote in my last letter. Every word was true and I love you. The kids do too.

I think I need to sell the house. I'll tell you about it when we come to visit. Only 18 days!

Please reply so I know you're alright, and please read my other letter again and reply to what I said.

I haven't contacted L yet,  but I will do soon so he can see if your theory is right.

Stay safe and love you lots.

Amanda


End file.
